


One in Forty Thousand

by Liepe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Mental Disorder, first person POV (Draco), harry and draco are children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I rolled my eyes at him. “Where’s your sense of adventure?” He narrowed his emerald green eyes back at me before sighing. “Fine, but if it doesn’t work, don’t come complaining to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in Forty Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Harry Potter', that belongs to a great writer J. K. Rowling. I am doing this for fun and not for profit in any way, shape or form.

“What you doing?” I whipped my head around towards the voice that whispered softly into my ear from behind, causing me to jump.

“Don’t do that,” I hissed, going back to what I was doing.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he pointed out, moving to stand to my right.

I ignored him for now, most of my concentration on the object in front of me, my tongue pocking out slightly from the corner of my mouth. I heard him huff in annoyance and I could imagine him crossing his arms over his chest, which just made me smile slightly. He was never good with waiting.

“Done!” I shouted triumphantly, grinning from ear to ear. I held out the small object for him to see.

“That’s great!” he said, peering at my creation. His eyebrows furrowed slightly and he looked at me, asking, “What is it?”

I sighed at his hopelessness. “It’s a dragon.”

“Is it?” He still looked doubtful.

“Yes, Harry.”

“It’s a bit small.”

I sighed again, putting one hand on my hip. “Well, yes, since I was only allowed to use a small bit of parchment to make it.”

He frowned at the paper dragon still sitting on my hand, shook his head and shrugged. “It looks more like a bird to me.”

“Well, it isn’t. It’s a _dragon_.” I glared at him for dare calling my dragon a bird. “And her name is Missy.”

“Missy?”

“Well,” I looked down at the paper animal, my head slightly crooked to the side. “It’s missing a leg. Didn’t have enough parchment to make it.”

Harry took a closer look at the dragon and I helpfully pointed out the missing limb. “There, you see, she has no back leg.”

He nodded and moved a little back. “Can Missy fly?”

I haven’t thought of that before, but I grinned at the idea. “I’m sure we can make her fly!” I grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him towards the big tree that we usually climb, since the branches are low enough for us to reach. “I won’t be able to make her fly with magic, and I don’t know where Mother or Father is and I don’t think they’ll allow me to borrow their wands again, we don’t want what happened last time to happen again.” Both of us gave a small shudder at the thought, me still determinedly dragging Harry towards the tree, he no longer protesting against it.

“Why not ask a house elf to do it?” he asked.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn’t see it. “Where’s the fun in that? Now come on, I want to see if this would work.”

When came to a stop in front of the big Mulberry tree and I gently placed Missy on one of the lower branches before stepping onto it myself so I could climb, Harry right behind me. Slowly, we made it as high as we could, for we weren’t tall enough to reach the top yet. Missy was safely cradled in my hand, not looking like she got any injuries on the way up.

“What are we going to do?” asked Harry, swinging his legs backwards and forwards.

I grinned at him. “Drop her and see if she takes off.”

“I’m not sure that would work, Draco.”

I looked at him in disbelief. “We haven’t even tried yet!”

“Yeah, but I still don’t think it would work.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

He narrowed his emerald green eyes back at me before sighing. “Fine, but if it doesn’t work, don’t come complaining to me.”

“Great!” I shouted in excitement, my grin returning at full force. Harry gave me an uncertain smile in return and we both looked on with interest as I dropped the paper dragon.

It fell straight to the ground, its wing bent slightly at the impact.

“Told you,” said Harry unhelpfully.

“She was missing a leg,” I explained with a shrug. “You can’t fly with a leg missing.”

“She wouldn’t be able to fly with or without that leg,” he insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

I stuck my tongue out at him. “Just you wait; the next one is going to fly.”

“Is it going to be a bird?” he asked genuinely.

I rolled my eyes at him but smiled as well. “Sure. I’ll make a bird. You can even name it.”

“Draco.”

“Yeah?” I answered, looking at him.

He shook his head at me, a small smile on his face. “No, that’s going to be the name of the bird. Draco.”

My felt my lips turn down slightly. “Why would you call a bird Draco?”

“Because, I like your name.”

I chuckled at the idea. “Brilliant! A bird name Draco.”

Harry nodded. “And we would be the besttest bird ever.”

“And he’ll have a friend, the second besttest bird ever.”

Harry blushed slightly at my words but gave me a big grin. “Yeah! And they would fly all day.”

“And not fall to the ground,” I added and we both laughed.

“Master Draco?” A high pitched sound caused us to stop laughing and look down to see a house elf standing at the bottom of the tree, looking straight at us.

I glared at the creature for causing Harry to stop laughing. It was rare to see him laugh these days.“Yes?”

“Mistress Narcrissa is looking for you, Sir. Dobby was sent to go find Master Draco and Dobby has Sir.” The elf looked at us with his tennis ball size eyes.

I groaned in annoyance. “Cant she wait? I’m kind of busy at the moment.” I looked at Harry with a roll of my eyes and he giggled back at me, causing me to smile.

“But Master Draco, Mistress is requesting that Sir come at once and Dobby is to do so.” Dobby wrung his hands nervously in front of him.

I sighed, feeling irritation well up inside of me but I tried to compress it for there was nothing I could do. I smiled sadly at Harry but it slid off when I saw his down casted look.

“Hey,” I said softly, touching his arm. “It’s okay. We can play again tomorrow. And all day as well.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” And I held out my pinkie finger to show how serious I was with this promise. He grinned and hooked his pinkie with mine, giving it one shake.

“I’ll hold you against that promise,” he said seriously, but it was ruined by the smile still on his face.

“As you always do,” I replied, starting the journey down.

“Bye Draco!” I heard him shout.

“Bye Harry!” I turned around and waved at him before following Dobby towards the Manor, not evening realising that Harry was starting to blur around the edges.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, firstly, I want to tell you that Harry is not Draco’s imaginary friend. Draco is suffering from the mental disorder (Oh how I love having Draco suffering from those) called Schizophrenia. So, basically, Harry isn’t real but Draco thinks he is. That's why the title is called 'One in Forty Thousand', because only that many children have Schizophrenia.
> 
> Secondly, Harry doesn’t exist, there is no Harry in this world, he’s only found in Draco’s mine.
> 
> And thirdly, I am not a psychologist, I'm not studying mental disorders or anything. I based everything on what I have read or watched on TV, so don't take anything here seriously and there may be mistakes on how I wrote this disorder.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
